nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sleepover Massacre
'The Sleepover Massacre '''is an upcoming slasher film and a remake of Slasher: The Sleepover. Plot Three girls, Laura, Lynn and Beth, are having a sleepover in Laura's house. A mysterious girl arrives at the door; they are unaware that she had been watching them earlier that day. The girl asks for a girl named Tiffany, but the girls tell her that they don't know any Tiffany. The girl leaves but knocks again moments later to inquire about a girl named Tamara. However, they also don't know any Tamara. The girl then leaves. Laura's boyfriend Josh shows up and annoys the girls. Beth and Laura get into a vicious verbal fight and Beth catches Josh before he leaves, and they decide to get revenge on Laura by going upstairs and having sex. After they have sex, Beth sends Josh out to his car to get them some beer. Laura and Beth hear the doorbell ring and go to answer it. Josh's body falls forward with a knife in his back. Suddenly, the power is cut. Upstairs, the girl from earlier sneaks up behind Beth and kills her. Laura and Lynn decide to simply go to sleep and go upstairs. Laura leaves to go to the bathroom, allowing the killer to enter the room and kill Lynn. Laura returns and is attacked by the killer. She knocks her out and hides in the clsoet, but the killer finds her. In the end, Laura stabs the killer to death. In-depth Synopsis Laura learns that her parents are leaving town for the weekend, giving her a free house. She organizes a slumber party with her best friend Lynn and their other friend Beth. The party is organized for Friday night. During school on Friday, the girls plan what they're going to do. Laura's jock boyfriend Josh eavesdrops on them and decides to pay a visit later on. He then meets up with the girls as they leave the school and offers Laura a lift, but she declines. While Josh chases after them, a mysterious girl in a grey hoodie emerges from hiding. She has been seen watching the girls all day. She sneaks over to Josh's car and urinates on it. That night, after Laura's parents are gone, Beth and Lynn come over. The girls decide to get changed into their pajamas, but get distracted by trying on all of Laura's clothes, as well as her mother's. The girl from earlier knocks at the door, looking for a Tiffany. Laura explains that they do not know a Tiffany. The girl leaves, but returns moments later to ask for a Tamara. Once again, Laura tells her that they don't know any Tamara. The girl then leaves. Soon enough, Josh drops by, scaring the girls by playing ding-dong-ditch and then popping up at the window. Josh takes Laura aside to take to her in private, although Beth and Lynn listen in. Laura is revealed to be a virgin, and she and Josh got into a bad fight when he tried to put his hand up her dress. The conversation develops into yet another argument and Josh decides to leave. When Beth lets slip that she heard everything, she and Laura get into a fight. Beth then storms off. Outside, Beth catches Josh before he gets into his van and leaves. She tells him that they should get back at Laura, and then she then takes him upstairs. Beth reveals her plan is to have revenge by sleeping with Laura's boyfriend in her parent's bed. Downstairs, Laura and Lynn are watching horror films, and they hold hands when they both get scared. Once they are down, Beth sends Josh out to his van to get her a beer. As he searches around, he doesn't notice the girl from earlier standing just outside the garden. Somebody rings the doorbell and Laura and Lynn go to answer it. They are horrified when Josh's body, with a knife in his back, falls forward. Just then, all the lights go out. Upstairs, Beth tries to turn the lights on, but to no avail. As she climbs back into bed, the girl walks in and kills her slitting her throat. Downstairs, the girls investigate the garage and find that the power has been cut. They try to ring the police, but find that the phone lines have also been cut. They ultimately that the best thing to do is to simply go to bed, armed with a torch and making sure to sleep in the same bed. As they climb into Laura's parents bed, the two finally kiss. However, Laura needs to go to the bathroom, leaving Lynn alone. While Lynn lies on the bed and masturbates, the killer creeps in and kills her too. Laura returns from the bathroom, and finds Lynn's corpse. The killer tries to stab her, but Laura hits her over the head and knocks her out. Laura opens the closet and Beth's naked body falls out. Laura climbs inside to hide. While the killer is out cold on the floor, she flashes back to her past. Amanda lived with her sister Tamara, her brother Matt and their single mother Tiffany. Amanda had been taken to a psychologist as she was showing signs of sociopathy. One night, Amanda was laying awake masturbating and heard noises from her mother's room. She crept up to the open door and silently observed Matt and Tiffany having energetic, incestuous sex. Driven over the edge by the incident, Amanda set fire to the house, killing Matt, Tiffany and Tamara. The police never suspected arson as Amanda's psychologist promised to destroy her profile in return for sex. However, Amanda eventually killed him as well. Amanda wakes up and notices Beth's body on the floor, giving away Laura's location. During the ensuing struggle, Laura manages to grab Amanda's knife and plunge it into her stomach, killing her. Script Excerpts [''Cut to Amanda lying awake in bed at night. Her hand, stuffed into her underwear, is moving vigorously. Amanda's breathing gets quicker and she begins to shake before slowing down, her face indicating orgasm. Cut to Amanda walking down the hallway and entering the bathroom. Amanda sits on the toilet, pees, stands up and wipes herself. Cut to Amanda coming back out of the bathroom. She hears her Tiffany moaning in her bedroom. Amanda creeps up to the open door and looks in] Tiffany: Oh fuck yeah! [Cut to wide shot of Tiffany's bed. The duvets are messy and entangled. Tiffany is lying on top of them, and Matt is lying on top of her, thrusting. Cut to close up of Matt and Tiffany having sex. Cut back to Amanda watching] Matt: You are so hot... [Cut to close up of Matt grinding on top of his mother. Cut to close up of Tiffany beneath him. He rolls over and she is pulled on top of him] Tiffany: Say it... [Cut to Amanda watching, then back to wide shot of Tiffany on top of Matt] Tiffany: Say it... [Cut to close up of Tiffany, followed by close up of Matt] Tiffany: Say it! Matt: Fuck me mom! [Cut to Matt and Tiffany rolling over yet again. Cut to close up shot of Tiffany grabbing his butt. Cut to close up of him grabbing her breasts as they lie over the side of the bed] Tiffany: (Whispers) Say it again... Matt: Fuck me! Fuck me mom! C'mon! Fuck me! [Matt slowly comes to a stop as he and Tiffany breath heavily. Close up of Tiffany's face. Cut to Amanda stepping back from the door. Cut to Amanda outside of the house, setting it on fire. Amanda steps back and watches the blaze. Cut to Amanda in the police station as she is led to a toilet. Cut to close up of Amanda as she sits on the toilet and the conversation of two offscreen police men is heard] Policeman #1: Guys are sayin' it's a freak accident... Policeman #2: I guess it could be, but why was she outside when it happened? Policeman #1: Beats me. [cut to Amanda's psychologist taking her to his house. They go into his office and he sits her down] Psychologist: Now, Amanda, we both know the reason you're here now. (Pauses) It was clear to me who was responsbile for that fire. The one that...killed your family. And the police...they were getting a little suspicious. Now, I'll be able to get you off, scott free, by simply erasing the file I have on you. See, if they got, they'd know straight away that you're a little cuckoo. And then you've definitely be put away. I can save you from that. I'll make a case for you even. Without that file, things are looking good for you. But see Amanda, I can't just do that. It's risky, if anybody was to ever find out...So, I need you to, eh, pay me back, you understand? Return the favour? (Places hand on Amanda's leg) [Cut to Amanda naked, on all fours, while the psychologist takes her from behind. Cut to him lying on a bed while she rides on top of him. Cut to her lying underneath him as he gropes her breasts. Suddenly, Amanda plunges a knife into his neck. Cut to Amanda walking down the road in her hoodie. Cut to her arriving at her old house, which is now Laura's house. Laura comes out of the house and Amanda sees resmblance between her and her mother. Cut back to Amanda lying on the floor. She opens her eyes. Amanda gets up and sees Beth's naked body.] Deaths Matt, Tamara and Tiffany - Burned alive Psychologist - Stabbed in the neck Josh - Stabbed in the back Beth - Throat slashed Lynn - Throat slashed Amanda - Gutted Sex and Nudity The scene where Laura is introduced features her waking up and taking a shower. The side her breasts and her butt are seen. Amanda pees on Josh's car when no ones looking, with the side of her butt visible. Josh and Laura discuss having sex with a flashback where Josh puts his hand between Laura's legs and she resists. Josh and Beth are seen having sex from behind. Beth is heard moaning and her butt crack is visible. Later, they are seen again, and Beth's breasts are seen. The side of Beth's breasts and her butt are seen when she gets out of bed to check the lights. Laura and Lynn share a lesbian kiss. Lynn removes her top and shows her breasts. She then begins to pull up Laura's top, revealing one of her breasts, but Laura stops her because she has to pee. Lynn lies on the bed and inserts her hand into her underwear and it is implied that she is masturbating. The side of Laura's butt is seen when she sits on the toilet. During Amanda's flashback, she is seen peeing on a toilet and masturbating in her bed. During Amanda's flashback, she watches her mother and her brother having sex. Matt's butt is seen, are as Tiffany's breasts. During Amanda's flashback, she is pressured into having sex with her psychologist, during which her breasts are exposed. Category:Films